


Someday

by PriestessOfNox



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-03-31 23:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13985493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestessOfNox/pseuds/PriestessOfNox
Summary: It's finally spring and Creek goes out for some peaceful yoga and meditation but sees Branch go by and can't get the memories of their childhood sweetheart days out of his head. Named for the song "Someday" by Rob Thomas. Birthday gift for PhoenixDiamond.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhoenixDiamond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixDiamond/gifts).



> Posting this later than I intended but you know what they say about the best laid plans...
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY PHOENIX!!
> 
> Art drawn by MellowAme / fae-ame https://fae-ame.tumblr.com/post/171897196400/happy-birthday-phoenixdiamond-sorry-its-a-bit
> 
> This story will go back and forth between the present and the past.
> 
> I didn't want to do big chunks of italics so there will be a line break between the time changes.
> 
> Borrowed a few original characters and ideas from "Lean On Me" but are not even remotely connected.
> 
> And special thanks to Kino_Hayashi who helped talk me through the beginning idea process.

Spring was in full effect; the snow had finally fully melted and the Trolls were more rambunctious than normal as they all but jumped out of their pods to sing, dance and mingle without the cold interfering with their joint dance numbers. From past experience the renewed energy often leads to overzealous interactions and new romances. Sometimes they lasted but mostly they were over before summer came along.

This was why Creek never entered any sort of romance the first few days, if not a week or two, into spring to avoid such matters. Unfortunately, that meant needing to avoid his fellow Troll for a bit but it was the perfect chance to enjoy some peaceful outdoor meditation.

There was a spot not too far away from the river that Creek had taken a liking to last summer. The roots of a nearby tree made a perfect half circle that kept him hidden from immediate sight if anyone was to walk by and the sounds from the water were quite tranquil.

First, Creek began with some yoga. Stretching and relaxing his body before he would move on to his mind. He was mid-stretch between poses when something gray passed by the corner of his vision.

Even if it was who Creek knew it almost certainly had to be, there was no need to engage. More than likely Branch hadn't noticed Creek in the tree's alcove of roots and there was no need to leave the tree to seek out the gray Troll.

Yet Creek never let the opportunity pass him by. He moved forward in the alcove to peek out, trying to determine where Branch had gone.

Further down, Branch had stopped near the riverbank and was digging around in that backpack he often carried. After a moment, he took out what looked like a jar of seeds and a few gardening tools. Still unaware of Creek watching, Branch untied the forked hoe that had been tethered to his backpack and began to loosen up the dirt.

The scene reminded Creek a bit of when he first saw Branch as a child. They had recently resettled at the new tree and Creek was allowed to wander around without his parents for the first time in his life. There were lots of Troll children playing together, working on their voices and their dancing, falling over and laughing together without a care in the world.

Then there was Branch. The small, gray Trolling was all but hiding from the other children, sitting silently and digging around absently in the dirt.

Despite all of the horrible tragedies that happened at the old Troll Tree, Creek had never seen a gray Troll before. He had especially never seen one, a Trolling on top of that, sit quietly and move around so little.

Curious, Creek had gone over to the gray Trolling rather than join the others.

=============================================================================

"Hello!"

The little Troll jumped, looking up with big blue eyes that stood out brilliantly bright against the gray.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," Creek apologized. "I'm Creek, what's your name?"

Initially the gray child didn't answer, staring at Creek. Now that he had calmed, his eyes looked like rainclouds. Instead of speaking, he pointed up at the tree.

Creek looked up, trying to figure it out, "Tree?"

The silent child shook his head.

"Bark?"

Another shake.

"Nest?"

Another shake.

"Branches?"

Now the gray child held up his hands, then moved them slightly closer together.

"Branch?"

Finally, Creek received a nod.

Sitting across from Branch, Creek smiled at him, "Can you talk?"

A hesitant nod was Branch's response.

"But you don't want to?" Creek asked.

Ears drooping a little, Branch looked at the ground.

When Creek's mother first told him about gray Trolls, she said that the loss of color meant a loss of happiness. That meant that this little, quiet Troll was sad.

"It's okay," Creek assured him, knowing that he didn't like talking much either when he didn't feel well. He smiled when Branch looked up at him again. "What are you digging for? Buried treasure?"

Branch shook his head, absently digging around in the dirt again instead of meeting Creek's gaze.

"Are you going to make something?" asked Creek.

When Branch looked at Creek again, his expression was curious.

"I'll show you," Creek grinned, loosening up the dirt some more. He made a pretend farm, then a little castle and finished up with a miniature snow man made of dirt. His hands were filthy but Branch's face watching with rapt attention was worth the effort. "Now you try."

Still silent, Branch looked up at Creek, then back at the dirt. His ears drooped a little again, poking at the dirt. When his ears perked up, he flattened the dirt out and began to smooth it out a bit.

Creek watched as Branch made his canvas, then drew a line through the center that had curves instead of being straight. Branch scratched up the dirt on either side of the wavy line, adding texture. Little rocks were used to make tiny flowers on the textured dirt that Creek assumed was supposed to be grass. When Branch tried to use a leaf to make a tiny bridge over the wavy line, Creek had an inkling of what it was.

"A river," Creek guessed.

Shaking his head, Branch pointed at Creek.

Blinking, Creek tried again, "A creek?"

Branch nodded.

Creek smiled, "I like it."

When Branch's face got a little darker, Creek had initially been worried. But at the way Branch's ears twitched a bit, Creek realized that the gray Troll was blushing.

Hoping that meant Branch took his compliment well, Creek smiled more.

They spent the entire day like that, each taking turns making or drawing something in the dirt with Creek doing all of the talking. Not once did Branch even make a sound and he jumped whenever the other Troll children did something particularly loud.

Later, when Creek heard his mother calling for him, it was starting to get dark.

"I've got to go," Creek stood, "Bye Branch."

When Creek turned away, he heard the tiniest, softest, "Bye Creek."

Creek turned back to look at Branch but Branch was already running off in the other direction.

A smiled formed on Creek's lips. His new friend certainly was interesting.

=============================================================================

Sighing, Creek shook his head to clear the memories. He hadn't thought about their childhood in such a long time.

While Creek had been lost in memories, Branch had finished hoeing the dirt and was now working it with a spade, preparing the plot for the seeds. The gray adult troll still a hadn't acknowledged Creek's gaze.

Frowning, Creek left the alcove of the tree's roots and headed over to Branch, waiting until the gray Troll looked up to force a smile and speak, "Good morning Branch, amazing to see even you enjoying this fine spring day."

"I'm working," Branch suggested to the dirt around him as if it somehow escaped Creek's notice.

"And so far from your bunker as well," Creek added, pretending he didn't hear him.

"It's more efficient to water the crops this way," Branch rolled his eyes and went back to work, hoping that would persuade the purple Troll to leave.

"Crops?" Creek repeated, "Becoming a farmer now instead of a recluse?"

"I don't suppose you could go do downward dog or something anywhere else?" Branch glared up at him, so different from the silent child Creek first met.

=============================================================================

Each time Creek found Branch sitting off by himself, Creek would sit by him rather than join the other Trollings in their games. Still Branch spoke very little and always very softly, almost as if afraid of his own voice. Most of the time if Branch couldn't gesture an answer, he'd try to write it in the dirt. Creek started to carry a notepad for Branch to use instead.

Keeping up the entire conversation himself wasn't as hard as Creek thought it would be. He talked about anything that came to mind, Branch's nods and expressions assuring Creek that the younger troll was paying close attention to every word. Most days Creek talked about his parents, the things they've done together and, most recently, visiting his uncle.

"Do you have any aunts or uncles?" Creek asked.

Branch shook his head.

"Siblings?" Creek tried again, pausing after another head shake. "What kinds of things do you do with your parents?" He frowned when Branch shook his head. "Where are your parents?"

There was a pause but Branch just looked upward.

Sadly, Creek understood, "Who takes care of you?"

Picking up the notepad, Branch wrote ' _Miss Frizz_ '.

Though he hadn't met her, Creek knew of Miss Frizz. She was the Troll that took care of all the Trollings that lost their parents to the Bergens. His mother always said Miss Frizz was one of the sweetest, kindness Trolls she ever met to take care of so many little ones on her own. Part of Creek wondered if Miss Frizz even knew where Branch was.

A soft chime rang, followed by several others nearby. The singing and dancing stopped as the other Trollings gathered together for hug time.

Looking down, Branch shied away from Creek, leaning against the trunk of the tree that they sat under.

Admittedly it hurt that Creek's friend never wanted to hug him, but he didn't want to try to force one. He silently covered the blossoming bud on his bracelet until it closed again.

=============================================================================

"Well?" Branch asked again, frowning when Creek didn't respond.

"I've considered the request and I've decided that 'no', I will not vacate the vicinity," Creek smiled more when Branch's frown deepened. "This area is public domain, which might put your little garden at jeopardy the next time Trolls come down for a swim."

Standing, Branch suggested to the little plot around him, "Once I'm done with the basic parts I'm going to put a fence around it. Do you really think any Troll would purposefully plow through it?"

Rolling his eyes, Creek shook his head, "Not on purpose but you know how excited typical Trolls can get. It wouldn't be the first time a Troll broke something you worked on, on accident due to one thing or another."

Pausing, Branch looked at the work he had already done and sighed. He glanced at Creek but, without a word, began to pack up.

This meant Branch would leave and their interaction would soon be over. That didn't sit well with Creek, so he grabbed up the jar of seeds before Branch could.

"Seriously?" Branch glared.

"Easy Branch, don't get your hair all tied in a knot," Creek looked over the seeds, curiously. "I have an idea that might work better for you anyway."

"Seriously?" Branch's glare turned into bewilderment.

Rolling his eyes, Creek silently turned and walked away, able to hear Branch grab the rest of his things and follow. He leads Branch over to the alcove of roots of the tree he had been sitting under earlier.

"This spot is not as close to the water but much closer than your bunker," Creek commented, "Plus no one should trample over your garden here."

Branch looked over the alcove, frowning, "But you meditate here."

Surprised, Creek turned to look at Branch, "How did you know that?"

Shrugging, Branch avoided his gaze but Creek should still see Branch's face flush slightly, "I saw you here a few times last summer, that's all."

"Yes, well, there are many other places to meditate," Creek offered Branch the jar of seeds back, their fingers brushing together as Branch reached out to take it.

Creek barely held back a wince at how quickly Branch recoiled at the touch.

=============================================================================

Not only did Branch not want to hug but he was very shy about touch in general.

The first few times Creek offered his hand, usually to lead Branch to something Creek want to show him, Branch merely stared at it. Branch would follow to wherever Creek wanted to go but did not hold Creek's hand to go there. Creek nearly gave up when Branch took hold of Creek's pinky, staring at the connection with a curious intensity.

Honestly, Creek found it adorable. He made excuses for them to walk around if only to have Branch hold onto Creek's pinky with his cautious grip and continuously flushed face no matter how many times they walked that way.

When Branch finally, fully, held onto Creek's hand, Creek nearly exploded into song he was so happy. He only managed to hold back because he was sure it would have startled Branch and Creek didn't want to give this up for anything. Still he couldn't fight back the smile on his face for the rest of that day into that night, nor did he want to.

Time went by and Branch became better at accepting Creek's touch but never did he initiate and never would he participate in hug time. Creek hoped that maybe Branch would warm up to at least one hug on occasion even if he wouldn't regularly participate. Even if it was only to hug Creek and no one else.

Then one day Branch wasn't at the tree waiting for him like most mornings. Creek tried asking the other children but they rarely noticed Branch at all, let alone where he might have gone.

Though he was invited to play with the other kids, Creek went looking for Branch. He searched a few of the other places they would go together when he finally found Branch sitting, curled up with his knees up to his chest, under a giant mushroom.

"Branch," Creek breathed a sigh of relief, walking under the mushroom to join him. "What are you doing here?"

Once Creek was sitting beside Branch, he could see that the rain clouds of Branch's eyes were no longer holding in the rain, the salty tears down-pouring down Branch's face even as he didn't make a noise.

"Branch," Creek gasped, staring worriedly. He scrambled for the notepad in his pants pocket, "What's wrong? What-"

A tiny sniffle escaped Branch, soft but overpowering Creek's attempt to question him. He let go of his knees and turned just enough to curl up against Creek, continuing to cry.

The unexpected contact had Creek reeling, but another sniffle from Branch brought him back into focus. Creek turned as carefully, so not to dislodge Branch, and wrapped his arms around the younger Troll, curling around him as much he could, even using his hair as a make shift blanket to envelope Branch in.

By the time they were settled, Branch was cradled in Creek's arms, face resting against his chest. And while Branch did not resist the embrace, he kept his arms curled around himself, shaking softly as he continued to cry.

On occasion, Creek could swear he could hear Branch speaking but it was so soft and muffled by Branch's tears that Creek could not understand a word of it. Creek tried asking what Branch said but it just made Branch go quiet so Creek stayed silent as well, just holding him and trying to let Branch let it all out at his own pace.

The two of them stayed like that for the rest of the day until Creek's parents and Miss Frizz found them, sleeping and snuggling under the mushroom.

=============================================================================

Movement brought Creek's attention back to the moment. Branch had put down the seeds by his bag and was walking around the alcove to get a rough estimation its size. He smiled a little at Branch stretching out his hair to measure, not used to seeing Branch use any of his Troll based talents.

Glancing back at Creek, Branch said nothing as he grabbed his hoe and made an outline of two different plots, divided by a path down the middle that lead up to the rock that Creek usually sat on when he meditated there. He looked around and nodded to himself, "Yeah, that would work."

"Is it to your satisfaction?" Creek asked, half tempted to grab up the seeds again. He wondered what Branch was planning to plant there.

Now Branch nodded to Creek, "Yes and its big enough for both of us."

"Pardon?" Creek looked away from the seeds to look at the gray Troll.

"It's a big enough for both of us to use," Branch repeated. He suggested to the outline of a path he made. "I can make a path here to your meditation spot, leave room for you to do yoga at the base of the tree and still have plenty of space for a bigger garden then I originally planned. Plus, it will be simple enough to avoid coming here at the same time."

Mostly Creek understood why Branch wouldn't want to be here at the same time as Creek. Nearly all of their interactions from their teen years on consisted of Creek being unpleasant to Branch, to put it mildly, especially if they ended up alone together. Still all these memories of their childhood made Creek recall when they had been inseparable.

=============================================================================

The adults had tried to separate Creek and Branch without waking them but each stubbornly held on even in their sleep.

Branch woke up first. He must have been confused or scared to what he woke up to for he screamed, loudly, waking Creek as the gray Troll child kicked and scratched at Creek's father until Creek assured him that these were Creek's parents and they were alright. Immediately Branch went back to being silent and clung to Creek while still looking at Creek's parents with what Creek could only guess was some form of distrust.

"Now, Branch, none of that," the Troll with red skin and orange hair that puffed into a sphere scolded him. She was carrying an infant golden glitter troll in one arm while her other hand was on her hip; the infamous Miss Frizz. "You should apologize to Creek's father."

Looking up at the minty colored Troll that shared the lighter part of Creek's green hair, only this Troll's hair turned pink towards the tips, that tried to take Creek away, Branch frowned more and shook his head.

Miss Frizz sighed and turned to Creek's Mother, "I'm sorry Lilac; my little thunder cloud is as stubborn as they come."

Ears twitching, Branch blushed but didn't speak up and continued to cling to Creek.

Lilac smiled, the purple Troll shared Creek's skin tone and the darker green of Creek's hair, "That's alright, Creek is always a little cranky too when he first wakes up."

"Mom," Creek whined and blushed, half covering his face as he was just as unwilling to let Branch go.

Giggling, Lilac turned her gentle smile to Branch, "How would you like to spend the night at our pod, sweetie?"

"Lilac," Creek's Father frowned at her.

"Ah, yes, my bad Agave," Lilac nodded and turned to Miss Frizz. "With your permission of course, Frizzy."

Sighing, Agave crossed his arms and looked down at the two Trollings silently.

"I don't know," Miss Frizz sighed, "Not sure if I should allow it after these two wondered off and worried the lot of us silly."

Quiet as ever, Branch let Creek go and slipped out of his hold to go over to Miss Frizz. His ears twitched and his face was flushed but he looked up at Miss Frizz and ever so softly asked, "Please?"

Eyes going wide, Miss Frizz's free hand went from her hip to her heart, "Y-you spoke…"

Not answering, Branch reached up and lightly tugged at the bottom of Miss Frizz's dress. After a moment he tried again, voice soft as always, "Please Miss Frizz?"

Swallowing, Miss Frizz nodded, "O-Of course sweetheart."

A tiny little smile tugged Branch's lips upward, absolutely taking Creek's breath away when Branch turned towards him again.

Creek nearly fell over when Branch rushed back to him and hugged him, mostly from happiness since Branch's hug was as gentle as the summer's breeze.

Sniffling, Miss Frizz turned to Lilac, "Your son is a miracle worker…"

=============================================================================

In the present, Branch had begun work on one of the plots with his hoe, no longer paying Creek any attention. At the moment he was simply loosening the dirt, tossing aside any rocks he came across along the way.

Sitting by Branch's bag, Creek picked up the jar again and peered inside, "What is it what you're planting anyway? All of these seeds look different."

"They are," Branch confirmed, not pausing his work. "They're a variety of wild flowers that are good for lots of different medicines but they grow pretty far from here. I tried a regular garden with them last year but they just withered away. This year I'm going to try to let them grow a little more 'wildly' and see if that works."

Rolling the jar around in his hands, Creek simply watched Branch work. That had to be the most Branch had ever spoken to him, possibly anyone, that wasn't an argument or a scolding about Bergens. Then again, he had never really tried talking to Branch after they fell apart as children and Branch started to talk outside of rare whispers.

=============================================================================

That night Branch spent with Creek's family was the first of a handful of times that happened in their youth. As much as Creek wanted it to be every night, his mother reminded Creek that Miss Frizz would miss Branch if he was gone all the time so they had to share him. Most of the time Creek was okay with sharing but he didn't like sharing Branch.

"Why can't I be with Branch all the time?" Creek asked his Mother one night when Branch was not there. He tried to sit still for Lilac to brush his hair but was just yearning to go to bed so he could hurry up and wake up in the morning to see Branch again.

"You are a little young to run off and leave your family darling," Lilac kissed the top of Creek's head. "You can marry Branch when you're older."

"Marry?" Creek repeated. He hadn't really thought of it before but marrying Branch would be perfect. They could be together everyday and live together and maybe Branch would feel more comfortable around just the two of them and talk more. Maybe even smile more. Oh, he couldn't wait until he was older so he could marry Branch!

"Don't put ideas into Creek's head, love," Agave frowned at his wife. "Creek can't marry Branch."

"But I want to marry Branch!" Creek protested.

"Creek, you can't marry Branch," Agave repeated. "The boy doesn't speak, let alone sing. He doesn't participate in hug time or dance and he's _gray_. Do you really want to marry an unhappy Troll, son?"

"Then I will make him happy," said Creek, jumping up to his feet and raising his hands in determination.

Lilac smiled and pulled Creek in for a hug, "Oh, our boy is the sweetest little Troll in all the tree." She kissed all over Creek's face as he giggled and Agave stayed silent.

In the morning Creek climbed up a daisy to pluck off its head. He carried it over to where he usually met with Branch, beaming when he found Branch sitting in his normal spot under their tree.

Instead of sitting with Branch like normal, Creek knelt in front of Branch and held out the flower, "Branch, when we're all grown up, will you marry me?"

Blinking, Branch looked at the flower, then at Creek. He stood, going over to Creek, and took the flower, which was almost bigger than he was. Absently, he petted over the petals as he looked up at Creek and nodded, speaking in a whisper, "Okay."

"Really?" Creek smiled happily.

Branch nodded again, blushing softly.

Really Creek was too happy, he couldn't help but belt out into song, "Oh yeah I tell you somethin'  
I think you'll understand  
When I say that somethin'  
I want to hold your hand

I want to hold your hand

I want to hold your hand~"

Blushing tremendously, Branch grabbed hold of Creek's hand, making him stop singing, and half hiding behind the flower.

Creek couldn't help but find it cute though, gently lowering the flower from Branch's face to kiss his cheek.

This only served to make Branch blush more. He stubbornly looked down, Creek assumed at the ground at first, but then Branch raised their hands to look at it. After a moment he rearranged his hold on Creek's hand to mostly hold onto his wrist and stretched out his hair to wrap it around Creek's finger.

When Branch righted his hair back to its normal position, Creek had a ring made of Branch's hair on his finger.

"What is it?" Creek asked.

Branch swung Creek's hand around a bit, seeming to be thinking. Instead of going to grab his notepad he softly answered, "A Lock Ring."

"Oh, I've heard of those," Creek remembered that such rings were popular when his Grandparents were young. "It's like a pre-engagement promise to stay together, right?"

This time, Branch simply nodded again.

Grinning, Creek had Branch switch around how he was holding the flower so Creek had access to Branch's left hand. It took a few tries but he managed to make a ring for Branch with both shades of his hair.

=============================================================================

Sighing, Creek set down the seeds and peered into Branch's bag to avoid looking at his empty finger. There were a few more tools inside but Creek really didn't know much about gardening. He had a couple of small potted plants in his pod but that was the extent of his knowledge.

Setting the seeds back into Branch's bag, Creek stood, looking around. He spotted the rocks Branch had already removed from the plot and went over to them. Most were rather small but really all of them could be used to pave the path to his meditation area once the garden was set up. Some of the rocks were actually sort of pretty once Creek smoothed the dirt away.

=============================================================================

After they exchanged Lock Rings, Branch was more open to receiving affection from Creek. Often times he still blushed but didn't shy away from hug times or hand holding or even the occasional kiss on the cheek. Very rarely would he ever initiate any of these gestures and never did he allow them from anyone else, not even Miss Frizz or Lilac who both wanted, so much so, to hug the little gray Troll.

Whenever Lilac and Miss Frizz ran into each other they would jokingly plan Creek and Branch's wedding, which annoyed Agave to no end. He continuously insisted that they were too young to keep such a promise and that they would grow out of it. Creek and Branch ignored the lot of them though, happy to be off in their own little world.

One day Creek got to their tree but Branch wasn't there. He was beginning to worry when he spotted Branch running up to him.

Stopping just short of Creek, Branch paused to catch his breath and held out something in his hand.

Curious, Creek held out his hand, a little surprised when Branch dropped a pretty green stone into it.

"Birthday," Branch softly explained.

Creek smiled, his birthday was the following day but he had already told Branch that he wasn't going to be able to see him since they were going to spend the day at his uncles to celebrate. He curled his fingers around the stone and held it to his chest, "Thank you Branch, I love it."

Ears twitching, Branch was blushing softly.

Before Creek could ask why, Branch stepped forward and stood on his tip toes to give Creek a tiny little peck on the lips.

At Creek's blushing face, Branch blushed further and whispered, "Bye" before turning and running off back towards Miss Frizz's.

A smile spread across Creek's face and he sang all the way home.

It was his and Branch's first kiss.

=============================================================================

"Ow!" Creek shouted when a rock his arm. He looked up, glaring as Branch turned from his work to look at him.

Eyes widening, Branch dropped the hoe and moved towards Creek, "Split ends, Creek, it was so quiet I thought that you left."

"I said I wasn't going to," Creek grumbled, rubbing his arm.

"Let me see," Branch tried to lift up Creek's arm.

"Why?" Creek kept the spot covered.

"Don't be stubborn," Branch frowned.

"Look who's talking," Creek frowned back.

"Just let me see," Branch didn't wait for Creek to comply, forcing Creek's hand off the spot, dirtied from the soil on the rock. Silently, he reached into his big and took out a cloth and a canteen. He poured some water on the cloth and gently started to dab the dirt away.

Not sure what to say, Creek just watched Branch work. First to clean away the dirt, then to check the area for injury.

"No cuts, so there's that at least," Branch announced. He reached into his bag and pulled out a small jar of ointment. "This will help with the bruising." Not waiting for Creek to respond, he opened the jar and applied it to Creek's arm.

"It's cool," Creek noted and breathed in, "Peppermint?"

Branch nodded, "And a couple of other things." He swallowed, "I'm sorry."

"Pardon?" asked Creek.

"I'm sorry," Branch snapped, then sighed, speaking more calmly, "I should have looked before I tossed the rock; I didn't mean to hit you."

Creek sighed as well, "I didn't think you would; at least not with a rock. You prefer your fist as I recall."

"Only when Trolls are being jerks," Branch rolled his eyes, closing up the jar. He all but forced the jar into Creek's hand. "Put some more on later if it starts to hurt and again in the morning. It will help the bruise fade faster."

"Thank you," Creek mumbled, looking over the jar.

"It's the least I can do after hitting you," commented Branch, then actually teased, "When you didn't deserve it."

Creek was so taken back that he huffed out a chuckle. His heart still pounding after all this time in response when Branch gave him the tiniest of smiles in return.

=============================================================================

When he had returned home, Creek absolutely begged his father to make the stone from Branch into a necklace for him and, since it was his birthday the next day, Lilac didn't allow Agave to refuse. Creek wore the necklace proudly, telling everyone that it was from Branch, his future husband.

Lilac and Creek's uncle found the whole thing rather sweet. Agave muttered but never actually said anything.

If only the other Troll children had been so kind.

"Why would any Troll want to marry Branch?" an older Troll child named Brocade laughed, "Did you go blind or something?"

"Only by Branch's beauty," Creek snapped, wishing he hadn't shown off the necklace to them. Now he was having problems getting to his meeting spot with Branch.

The other Troll children just laughed, none of them able to see Branch for anything past his colors.

"He's just an ugly little gray spec," said Brocade.

"Take that back," shouted Creek.

"Make me," Brocade shoved Creek to the ground.

As Creek looked up, Brocade was tackled by a gray blur.

Due to Brocade being so much bigger than Branch, Branch was able to crawl and jump around like a spider, making Brocade hit himself several times in an attempt to get Branch off. When Brocade tried to ignore Branch and turned back to Creek, Branch grabbed hold of Brocade's arm and sunk his teeth down.

Brocade yelled and swung his arm, finally able to get Branch off of him and sending him flying, "The freak bit me!"

All the other Troll children screamed and scattered, soon only leaving Creek and Branch.

Both stood and rushed to the other. Creek was unhurt by the ordeal but Branch was covered in dirt from being tossed and his arm was bleeding from the rough landing.

"Are you okay?" Branch softly asked, not even seeming to notice his own condition.

Sniffing, Creek hugged Branch close, wishing more than ever that the other Trolls could see how wonderful Branch was and thought himself lucky not to be blinded by the gray.

=============================================================================

Thunder rolled above them, startling them both.

Branch stood and quickly gathered up his things, "We should get out of here before the storm starts."

Nodding, Creek looked up at the sky, "I hope I can get home before it starts coming down too hard."

After tying his hoe back to his bag, Branch looked up as he slid his pack onto his back, "I say it's going to take you ten minutes too long."

"Oh geeze, thanks," Creek grumbled, wondering how bad he would be soaked if he ran.

"Come to the bunker," said Branch, already walking away.

"What?" Creek almost fell over. A far as he knew, no Troll but Branch had ever been in the bunker. Not even Poppy.

"It's closer so unless you want to be a drowned rat before you get home, you can tolerate my presence for a few hours," Branch kept walking.

Oh, there was no way Creek was going to miss an opportunity like this. He chased after Branch to catch up.

=============================================================================

Branch got podded by Miss Frizz for biting Brocade, but not punished further since it was in defense of Creek. Brocade had also been podded by his parents but there was little satisfaction to be had for the days Creek had to go without seeing Branch.

The other Troll children were okay to be around without Brocade and it was nice to sing and dance with them but Creek just found himself missing Branch and couldn't give his full energy to it. Instead he practiced the meditation and yoga his uncle was teaching him and it helped him feel a bit better.

When Branch's podding was due to be over, Creek asked his mother if Branch could spend the night. He all but skipped out of their pod and sang happily when she said yes, rushing to go ask Miss Frizz and finally see Branch again.

Though Creek knew where it was, Creek had never actually been inside Miss Frizz's pod. The few times he had gone, Branch all but rushed out to meet him. Apparently, the pod was too overcrowded and noisy for Branch to really tolerate, one of the reasons he went outside to begin with, Miss Frizz only agreeing if Branch stayed near other children and out of trouble.

Creek used his hair to get up to the door and knocked.

It was a girl about Brocade's age that answered, "Hi Creek, Branch is still podded."

"Hi Tiger Lily, I know, can I talk to Miss Frizz?" asked Creek.

"Sure," Tiger Lily stepped aside to let him in. She poked at Creek's Lock Ring when he came inside, "You really do have one too."

"Of course," Creek raised his hand for Tiger Lily to get a better look. "Branch and I are going to get married."

"Does Branch talk to you?" asked Tiger Lily.

"A little," Creek beamed, "We still use the notepad for some things though."

"Lucky," Tiger Lily pouted, "If Branch didn't scream at night sometimes, I would think that he's mute."

"Branch screams at night?" asked Creek.

Tiger Lily nodded, "He has nightmares."

Creek frowned a little, wondering why Branch never told him about his nightmares. He also wondered if Branch ever had a nightmare, at his pod, and he just never noticed because he was already asleep.

They found Miss Frizz in the kitchen as she worked on preparing lunch. It was the first time Creek saw her without the golden glitter baby Trolling, Tinsel, on her hip. Instead, beside her was Branch on a stool mixing something for her.

Hearing them come in, Branch ears perked the moment he saw Creek. Instead of getting off the stool, he climbed onto the counter, ran across it, and jumped down before sprinting the rest of the distance to hug Creek.

"Branch," Miss Frizz tried to scold him but couldn't manage with how much she was smiling. "Hello Creek, I'm surprised you managed to stay away as long as you did."

"Hello Miss Frizz," Creek greeted, keeping his arms around Branch. "I didn't want to but Dad said I couldn't visit while Branch was podded."

"Branch is still podded," Miss Frizz reminded him.

"I know but he isn't tomorrow," Creek paused to give Miss Frizz his best pleading face, "Could Branch spend the night tomorrow? Please? Mom already said its okay."

Keeping his arms around Creek, Branch turned to join Creek in giving Miss Frizz a pleading look.

"Ah, mercy, both of you, stop it," Miss Frizz laughed, "Mercy, you win you adorable little things. Branch can spend the night tomorrow."

Grinning, Creek hugged Branch tighter, absolutely beaming when Branch kissed his cheek. He was quick to return the gesture.

Miss Frizz smiled at them, "Are you able to stay for lunch Creek?"

Sighing, Creek shook his head, "Mom said I had to come home after asking you."

Squeezing Creek closer, Branch buried his face in the crook of Creek's neck and didn't budge to release him.

"Branch, why don't you give Creek a quick tour before he goes home?" Miss Frizz asked, giving them a wink.

Nodding, Branch pulled back to hold Creek's hand.

"I'll come along to narrate," said Tiger Lily.

They walked around the pod, Branch pointing at things for Tiger Lily to describe. Creek also meet a couple of the other children but didn't see or hear Tinsel.

"Where's Tinsel?" Creek finally asked.

"He was adopted," Tiger Lily answered.

"That's an option?" Creek knew that they were all orphans but hadn't really considered it. Miss Frizz obviously adored Branch that he never considered anyone else taking care of him.

"Yeah but considering how easy it is for Trolls to have kids, it doesn't happen that often," commented Tiger Lily.

"Then why did someone take Tinsel?" asked Creek.

"The lady who adopted him lost her wife to the Bergens before they had kids. I guess Tinsel reminded the lady of her and decided to make the family that they never got to have together," Tiger Lily answered.

"That's sad but kind of sweet I guess," commented Creek, looking at Branch. He wondered if anyone would ever consider adopting a gray Troll.

After the tour, Branch walked Creek to the door hugging him again and speaking softly into his ear, "Bye Creek."

"Until tomorrow," Creek smiled, squeezing him before managing to let go. He prepared his hair to leave but then smiled, quickly pecking Branch's lips, enjoying Branch's surprised blush before jumping out the door to sing his way home with the tingle of their second kiss still caressing his lips the whole way.

=============================================================================

The latch of the bunker was closed just as the rain started to pour down.

"That was close," commented Creek. "You're right, I never would have made it."

"I'll be remembering you said that for the rest of our lives," stated Branch, leading Creek over to the lift.

"Oh, are you keeping a list?" Creek crossed his arms, wondering how long the rain would last for when the lift started to move. His eyes widened at all the rooms they passed, all the variety of things in them, how far down they went before they reached the man level.

Branch was looking at him with a satisfied smirk, "Yep, and that expression is going on it." He walked off the platform, setting down his pack and heading deeper inside the bunker.

Quickly following, Creek couldn't help but look around more. There was just so much and not all of it was immediately obvious to what it was, "How did you do all this?"

Pausing, Branch looked around, "Do what?"

Raising an eyebrow, Creek suggested to around them, "This. All of this! It's huge down here and all this stuff; you must have enough to stay down here for years."

"Ten," said Branch.

"What?" asked Creek.

"I have supplies to last me ten years," clarified Branch. "Eleven if," he paused, looking at Creek, and thought better of it, "If I'm really careful and stretch some things out."

Frowning, Creek looked around some more, "Do you really want to get away from your fellow Troll that badly?"

Scoffing, Branch headed over to what looked like a kitchen, "I don't do this to avoid Trolls; you know that."

"And you know that Bergens haven't found us in twenty years, what makes you think they will now?" asked Creek, following him.

"Because Bergens are monsters that won't be happy until they're eaten every single one of us," Branch glared at Creek, grabbing a mug and pouring himself a drink from a kettle he left on the stove, "Literally."

Staying silent, Creek watched Branch drink for a moment, unsure of what else he could say to this conversation that would be new. They've had it many times since their teenage years and well into adulthood.

"Help yourself to some coffee," Branch suggested to a couple of other cups he had nearby, "I have work to do, just leave me alone and show yourself out when your rain is over."

As Creek watched Branch walk around him to leave the kitchen, Creek couldn't help but think of the first time he heard similar words from Branch.

=============================================================================

Over time, Branch started to talk a little more but always very softly and mostly to Creek. As disappointed, or envious, this made Miss Frizz and the other children at her pod, Creek couldn't help but relish it. Even the simplest of things was like a cherished secret between himself and his future husband Branch.

The only downside was that Branch was a little more willing to say 'no' to Creek now that he'd found his voice. Normally, that was fine, but the thing he was fighting against now was plain ridiculous.

"Just a little cake?" Creek continued to try to persuade Branch.

"No," said Branch.

"Okay, no cake; how about cupcakes?" asked Creek.

"No," said Branch.

"Just one cupcake?" asked Creek.

"No," said Branch.

Sighing, Creek rolled onto his back and looked at the clouds, "How about a present then? Surely you can't object to me giving you a gift on your birthday."

"Yes, I can," Branch replied, voice soft as ever, but determined.

"Come on," Creek rolled onto his stomach to look at Branch. "One gift, from me."

"No," Branch shook his head.

"I have never met anyone who objected to celebrating their own birthday," commented Creek, wondering if maybe he could join forces with Poppy on this. The young princess had taken a liking to Branch ever since she was allowed to start playing with the other children and was always trying to find ways to make Branch happy. Maybe they could make a small party? That is, if Poppy was capable of doing anything small.

"No Grandma, no birthday," Branch snapped, his voice above a whisper for the first time since Creek met him. Eyes widening, his hands flew up to cover his mouth, tears forming in his eyes, shaky whimpers escaping his throat despite his best efforts as he began to rock himself.

His own eyes widening, Creek scrambled up and tried to hug Branch.

"No," Branch sniffled, curling into himself, his voice back to its normal softness, "Leave me alone."

Though he frowned, Creek didn't leave. Nor did he try to force a hug. Instead he just rubbed circles over Branch's back, "I'm not going anywhere."

Harsh tears shook Branch's body, sobbing as he gave in and turned into Creek, clinging to him as he mourned.

=============================================================================

"I'm not going anywhere," Creek quoted his younger self, turning to Branch.

Stopping, Branch turned and tilted his head in confusion, "What?"

"I'm not going anywhere," Creek repeated. "You have supplies down here for ten years? Fine, I'm not leaving until I get some fucking answers!"

Stepping back, Branch eyed Creek worriedly, "Actually with two of us, that would lower it down to five-"

"That's not the point!" Creek snapped. "I want to know why you pushed me away all those years ago. I want to know why building this damn place was more important than being my friend! Why," he took in a deep breath, clenching his fists, "Why you stopped loving me."

Eyes wide, Branch stared at Creek as any Troll would when spotted by a Bergen; absolutely frozen in terror.

=============================================================================

Though Creek knew Branch was upset about his Grandmother, Branch refused to talk any further about it. He probably wouldn't have been able to through the tears even if he wanted to. By the time the tears stopped, he was hiccuping; probably the only thing keeping him awake.

Eventually Creek was able to flag down one of the nearby children and asked them to get one of Branch's foster siblings or Miss Frizz. Though Creek was a little older than Branch, Creek knew he wasn't strong enough to carry Branch all the way back to Miss Frizz's pod or back home to his pod.

By the time Miss Frizz arrived, Branch's hiccups had calmed and he had fallen asleep. He woke up briefly when Miss Frizz first tried to pick him up, holding onto Creek in his half-asleep state, but relaxed when he saw her and allowed himself to be lifted.

"What happened?" Miss Frizz asked softly after Branch dozed back off, gently stroking over the gray Trolling's hair.

"I was trying to convince him to celebrate his birthday," whispered Creek, "But he said 'No Grandma, no birthday', and… He was really upset."

A rare frown crossed Miss Frizz's features, "Poor dear," she paused and patted the top of Creek's hair. "I know you're only trying to help, sugar, but maybe we should give up on his birthday this year? I'm afraid the pain is just too fresh for Branch right now."

"Of loosing his Grandmother?" asked Creek.

"To put it lightly," nodded Miss Frizz. "I'm going to take the little darling home, hopefully he'll come out to see you tomorrow."

"Can I come over if he doesn't?" asked Creek.

Smiling, Miss Frizz let out a soft chuckle, "You sure are persistent; it's fine by me if it's alright with your folks."

Nodding, Creek sighed as he watched Miss Frizz carry Branch away. He didn't want to not celebrate Branch's birthday but he didn't want to upset his future husband so much again. Maybe he'd like make a gift and save it for later? Surely Branch wouldn't object if it was just a gift and not related to his birthday.

Heading home early, Creek told his parents what happened and asked for ideas for a gift that wasn't obviously a birthday gift. He worked with his mother at the table until dinner, saving his project to work on some more later.

When Creek headed to their tree the following morning he was surprised to find his father there, kneeling down and talking to Branch, "Dad? Branch?"

Turning, Branch's expression made Creek stop. Though not crying yet, Branch's eyes were watery and looked almost more miserable than he had the day before. Without a word, he turned and ran away.

Creek tried to go after him, bit his father held him back, "Dad, what happened? Why is Branch crying?"

"I was trying to talk to him about his birthday but I guess I pushed too far," Agave looked after Branch, then turned to Creek. "Why don't we give him some space and I'll apologize the next time you bring him over?"

"But he's upset," Creek continued to look in the direction Branch had run off in, "Can't I go to Miss Frizz's now?"

"Just give him some space, son," Agave directed Creek towards the other children nearby. "Why don't you make some new friends today so you can introduce them to Branch tomorrow?"

Creek shook his head, but then saw Poppy. The princess was always trying new things to make Branch happy, surely, she'd have some ideas on how to celebrate Branch's birthday without necessarily letting Branch know it was a birthday party?

"Alright," Creek agreed and headed over to Poppy, meeting some of her other friends and getting their input on operation 'secret birthday' as well.

But Creek didn't see Branch the next day or the next. And when he snuck over to Miss Frizz's, Branch wasn't there either.

"What did you do to Branch?" Tiger Lily looked ready to push Creek out of the pod.

"Nothing," protested Creek, "I was just trying to get him to celebrate his birthday."

"You had to have done something," Tiger Lily protested back. "Branch has been crying every night since that day Miss Frizz carried him home."

"I didn't," Creek felt like crying himself, "But I'll apologize anyway. I'll do whatever it takes; I just want to see him but I can't find him anywhere."

Sighing, Tiger Lily looked behind her to make sure no one was listening before speaking again, "I don't know for sure where he's going but I think it's near water; he's been coming home muddy."

"Thank you, Tiger Lily," Creek turned to go.

"Don't make me regret telling you," Tiger Lily gave him a serious look, "Or I'll make you regret it."

Swallowing, Creek nodded and all but jumped out of the pod. Both to get away from her and to try and find Branch as soon as possible.

First Creek tried the pond, but Branch wasn't there. Next Creek went to the stream and Branch was there, drawing something out in the mud along the riverbank.

"Branch!" Creek called, excitedly rushing towards him.

Hearing Creek's voice, Branch didn't even turn to look. He just ran, away from Creek.

"Branch?" Creek called after him and tried to follow but the moment he lost sight of Branch, he didn't have a clue where he went.

Why would Branch avoid Creek like this? Why would he run away? None of this was making any sense.

Walking back to the stream, Creek looked at what Branch was drawing. It looked like a diagram of a maze of sorts but it had a tunnel going down with many off shoot areas. Were they some sort of rooms?

Why did this drawing give Creek such a bad feeling?

The next few days repeated the same way. Creek would look for Branch only for Branch to run away the moment Creek found him, even when he tried to sneak up on him. Then the moment Branch was out of sight, even for jut a moment, Creek couldn't find him again, the gray child excellent at hiding despite never playing hide and seek.

After a week, Creek gave up chasing. He went directly to Miss Frizz's and waited in Branch's room for him to return. While he waited he sat on Branch's bed and meditated off and on, trying to pass the time and calm his nerves.

Throughout the day Miss Frizz and the other children came to check on Creek, all curious as to what would happen when Branch returned.

It was close to dinner by the time Branch came back, stopping and staring at Creek as he stood in the doorway.

"Can't avoid me anymore, now can you?" Creek finally allowed himself a sigh of relief. "Why have you been avoiding me anyway?"

Not answering, Branch walked into the room, grabbing a small blanket from the bed and folding it. He put it into a small pack and started to gather a few other items.

"Branch, what are you doing?" Creek got off the bed, "Why are you packing?"

Still not answering, Branch put on his backpack and moved to leave.

Blocking him, Creek tried to hug Branch, frowning when Branch pulled away from him, "Branch, what is going on? Why are you doing this? Is this about your birthday? I promise I will never mention it again if that's what you want. Please, talk to me. You can't just avoid me in the future when we're married, you know."

Silence passed for a moment longer and it could have gone forever if it stopped what came next.

Branch raised his left, showing that the Lock Ring was gone.

"I'm not marrying you," said Branch, voice even.

Time went still for Creek but it continued normally around him. Branch stepped around him and left Creek alone.

When time moved again, Creek crumpled to the ground and cried harder than he ever had before in his life or since.

=============================================================================

That was the night Branch ran away from Miss Frizz's. With so many Trollings under her care, she couldn't go looking for him herself. Volunteers helped bring Branch back but he ran away again and again until Trolls stopped volunteering and Branch was left to his own devices.

Now Creek knew Branch left to start building his bunker but it didn't hurt any less. He tried many more times to reach out to Branch, to bring him home and make things how they used to be but Branch always told him to go away. Eventually Creek stopped trying as well.

There were several years of mutual avoidance as Branch built his bunker and Creek tried to rebuild his life without Branch in it. He made friends with Poppy and many Trolls through her but none of them were Branch. He stopped wearing his Lock Ring and his necklace but could never bring himself to part with them.

It was in their teenage years Creek finally spoke to Branch again, but it was to torment him for being gray and such a crazy loner. He was never quite sure why he started but it set the antagonistic tone for their interactions to this very day.

Now Creek was finally going to get answers but Branch was still staring at him as if he was expecting to wake up from a nightmare.

Crossing his arms, Creek narrowed his eyes at Branch, "I'm waiting."

Swallowing, Branch finally looked away at Creek to look around them.

"You can't hide from me in the bunker," Creek stated, "I've waited this long for answers, I can out wait you here."

Frowning, Branch seemed to think about escaping further into the bunker anyway, but then sighed, "I was your only friend."

"Pardon?" Creek blinked, not expecting that.

"I was your only friend," Branch repeated, not looking at him. "You didn't sing or dance with the other kids because you were so busy playing with the dirt with me. You were even being bullied because of your association with me." He looked at his mug of coffee and set it down, it being too bitter for him at the moment. "Agave pointed out that you would have a lot more friends if I wasn't around and he was right; you have lots of friends now."

Creek stared, trying to understand it, "My Father, my father told you to stop being friends with me?'

Though he paused, Branch shook his head, "Not exactly; more on the lines of pointing out that you would be better off if I wasn't around."

For a moment Creek couldn't remember how to breath until he hissed, "That manipulative bastard; I'm going to kill him!"

"What?" Branch's eyes went wide.

"I'm going to kill him," Creek shouted, unfolding his arms to clench his fists. "All those times I was fucking balling my eyes out because you wouldn't talk to me and I couldn't understand why and he caused the whole thing."

"He didn't make me-" Branch tried to reason.

"You were a child," Creek snapped. "And he manipulated you into thinking it was your idea for _my best interests_. I should have known, I saw him talking to you right before it all started. I mean, I knew he didn't approve of you but I never suspected he would cause such misery to drive us apart. He was my father, I never would have considered him being capable of being so cruel."

"Was?" Branch repeated cautiously.

"I'm killing him," Creek repeated. "The moment this storm is over- no, I'm not waiting." He headed for the lift, growling when Branch blocked him. "Get out of my way. The Troll that drove away the love of my life doesn't get to see sunshine again even if I have to strangle him with my soaking wet hair!"

Freezing, Branch's face went dark and his ears twitch, an old tell that revealed Branch was blushing, "Y-you can't be serious."

"I'll use my hands to strangle him if using my hair offends you," stated Creek.

"Not that, I mean, stop plotting your father's murder," said Branch.

"I have no father," seethed Creek.

"Stop it," shouted Branch, "And you can't mean that."

"I very much mean to kill it," said Creek.

"Not that part," grumbled Branch, ears twitching more, "The earlier part. Th-the love of your life part."

For the moment, Creek forgot about his anger. He had latched onto the notion that Branch wouldn't have pushed him away, if not for the Troll formally known as his father, that he nearly forgotten that he was essentially locked in a room with the very Troll he had been so devastated over losing. What would he have given for this opportunity as a child? And several times over the years since then.

"I never meant anything more in my life," said Creek, as calmly as he could manage. There was such an energy buzzing in him now that he struggled to control. Every fiber in his being wanted to grab hold of Branch and never let go again but he knew better than to rush or else he'd be the one pushing Branch away with his eagerness.

"W-we were children," Branch protested.

"Yes, but I have never felt for anyone even a fraction of what I felt for you," said Creek.

"You can't mean that," said Branch, gaze falling to awkwardly look at Creek's shoulder as he could no longer look at his face. "It's been so long and you've dated lots of Trolls."

"Dating someone does not mean that I was in love with them," pointed out Creek. "I never wanted to marry any of them, the way I've wanted to marry you."

"You can't mean that," protested Branch.

"You keep saying that but it doesn't change the fact that its true," said Creek. "I would leave here with you right now and get married this very day if that's what it took to prove my affection for you."

Several times, Branch's mouth opened and closed but no words came out.

Slowly, Creek reached down and took hold of Branch's hands, holding them within his own, "Look me in the eye and tell me you don't have any feelings for me any longer and I'll never bring it up again."

Instead, Branch looked at the ground, "We're not children anymore."

"Obviously," nodded Creek.

"I talk now," said Branch,

"Trust me, I've noticed," smiled Creek.

"We argue all the time," said Branch.

"It's how we started talking again," said Creek, "And what couple doesn't argue?"

"We're not a couple," said Branch.

"We could be," said Creek. He waited and, slowly, he was rewarded with Branch looking back up at him. "It will never be like before, but we can see where now takes us. We could try."

"We're so different," Branch spoke softly.

"I know," Creek agreed, "But I want this, more than anything."

Gaze falling a little, Branch looked at their hands. Slowly, he pulled his hands free but, instead of pulling away, he intertwined their fingers and looked at their joined hands.

The energy within Creek was thrumming in excitement, all of Creek focused on Branch and what he would say next.

"I have a condition," Branch said after a small eternity, looking up at Creek.

"A condition? My, that's interesting," Creek smiled, wondering what it possibly could be. "What is it?"

"You can't kill your father," said Branch.

"How about I promise never to kill anyone after my father?" asked Creek.

"You kill you father, then I won't date you," Branch moved to pull his hands away.

"Wait, wait, wait," Creek pleaded, keeping hold of Branch's hands. "I won't kill my father; if you agree to my condition."

Branch raised an eyebrow but stopped pulling away, "I didn't realize this was a negotiation but I'm curious as to what it is."

"I get to kiss you," grinned Creek, enjoying the blush renewing on Branch's face. "Whenever I want; especially in front of other Trolls and doubly in front of that Agave Troll as I flip him off."

"N-not whenever you want," Branch shook his head, "You'll give me a heart attack."

"Fine, how about 20 times a day?" asked Creek, chucking when Branch looked at him with wide eyes. "That's a serious handicap for me; I have years to make up on."

"How about one public kiss and ten in private kisses a day?" asked Branch.

"How about five public kisses and unlimited private kisses a day," suggested Creek, leaning in a little, "And I kiss you right now?"

"That," Branch swallowed, "That is not a negotiation."

"This is a ransom," Creek let go of one of Branch's hand to cup Branch's cheek, smiling when Branch's hand came up to grip his shoulder. He leaned a little more, enjoying Branch's deepened blush but didn't kiss him. "I'm not kissing you until we come to an agreement."

Again, Branch swallowed, eyes darting to Creek's lips for just a moment, "You just think you're irresistible, don't you?"

Smiling, Creek let go of Branch's other hand to wrap around him and pull him closer, "Just hoping you think so."

Absently, Branch rubbed his thumb over Creek's arm, "Two public kisses, one public hug time, and ten private kisses a day." His ears twitched a little, "With option to add as I get more comfortable with this craziness."

"Deal," Creek agreed, no longer resist those lips so close to his. He delved in, deepening the kiss when Branch gasped.

While Creek had dated many Trolls since their childhood romance, it was obvious Branch had little or no experience other then those two pecks on the lips. Every attempt Branch made to kiss back was awkward, and he wasn't breathing other than little pants between caresses, but Creek relished it all, slowly exploring Branch as Branch felt everyone of their shared sensations for the very first time.

When Creek finally managed to pull away, Branch was panting hard and looking at Creek through dazed, half lidded eyes.

"That counts as one," smiled Creek.

Initially, Branch didn't respond, the words not quite connecting. When they did, he blushed tremendously, ears twitching eccentricity.

Chuckling, Creek kissed Branch's forehead, hoping Branch wouldn't count it as part of his ten, "Sorry I'm a bit unprepared; I don't have a wooing gift for you."

"I'm fine with you not killing your father," Branch muttered, continuing to blush.

"Not sure if that counts, seeing it was part of the negotiation," commented Creek, too happy to feel murderous at the moment, then he thought of something. "Hold on now," he straightened and reached into his hair, pulling out the necklace he used to wear as a child, smiling to himself as he undid the clasp and put it around Branch's neck to fasten it there. "Good thing the chain was a bit long for a child or it wouldn't fit now."

Looking down, Branch lightly touched the green stone, "Isn't this the stone I gave you for your birthday all those years ago?"

Nodding, Creek lightly ran his finger along the chain around Branch's neck, "Yes, I couldn't bring myself to part with it despite our estrangement." He smiled softly, "Though I like the idea of something I've carried for so long being with you now."

Blushing softly, Branch wrapped his hand around the stone, thinking, "Um, stay here for a minute?" He pulled back and headed to another room.

Things went quiet and Creek worried that maybe Branch decided to try and hide from him in the bunker after all.

After a few minutes, Branch returned carrying a music box sized chest that looked like it should belong in a pirate related tale rather in the bunker. Not saying a word, he offered the little treasure chest to Creek.

Curious, Creek took it and opened it, surprised to see over a dozen pretty stones of a variety of colors.

"I, um, I've been collecting those stones every year for your birthday," Branch awkwardly rubbed over his arm, not looking at Creek. "Never actually thought I'd have the chance to give them to you, though. I know they're not much-"

"I love them," Creek interrupted, unable to look away from them. This meant that even when they were not speaking, Branch still cared about him. Even when Creek had been at his worse in tormenting Branch, Branch still collected a stone for Creek's birthday. He'd probably injure himself trying to wear a necklace made out of all of them but part of him really wanted to try. The rest of him wanted to cry over all the wasted years.

Stepping closer, Branch carefully wiped away a tear that fell from Creek's eye, speaking softly in concern, "Creek?"

Wiping at the other side of his face, Creek managed to close the box, "I never got to celebrate your birthday."

"I really don't want to," commented Branch.

"Still?" Creek looked up at him.

"I really can't imagine celebrating it without," Branch's ears drooped. "I just can't."

Setting down the box, Creek took hold of Branch's hands, "I won't try and force you but I would like to do something, even if its something small, to celebrate the fact that you were born. If you think of something I could do, anything at all, will you tell me?"

Looking down at their hands, Branch hesitated but nodded.

Smiling, Creek kissed over Branch's hands, then chuckled.

"What is it?" asked Branch.

"I just realized that I don't have to kill Agave," Creek grinned. "The moment they find out what he did, my Mother will kill him and Miss Frizz will hide the body."

Thinking it over, Branch asked, "Wouldn't it be better if he lived a long life, so you can rub our relationship his face?"

Frowning, Creek thought it over as well, "I suppose," he smiled, "Add another daily public kiss to our deal and I could try to convince my Mother and Miss Frizz of that fact."

Though he rolled his eyes, Branch blushed, "Alright, but only if you succeed in convincing them not to commit murder."

"Deal," Creek nodded and pulled Branch closer to kiss him again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... I should have known I couldn't leave this as a one-shot...
> 
> Like the first chapter this story will continue to go back and forth between the present and the past and will have a line break between the time changes.

Waking up in the morning was never easy for Branch. His room was always the room level of light whether it was day or night so determining time was hard. There were times he woke up and checked outside to see how much light there was only for it to be the middle of the night and be unable to sleep due the coffee he already had. Now he carried his coffee up with him but did not start to drink it until he was satisfied that it was actually morning.

This morning was particularly hard because Branch woke up alone and he had dreamt that he had gone to bed with Creek beside him the night before. It wasn't the first time Branch dreamed something like this, that he had never pushed Creek away, that their childhood sweetheart days blossomed into adulthood and that they were still together. This was the first time he had dreamt that they reconciled in the present though and that almost hurt more because, deep down, Branch knew Creek would never forgive him for breaking his heart as children.

Still, if Branch shifted a bit, he could almost imagine that he still felt Creek's warmth in the bed with him and it made his heart ache.

=============================================================================

The first sleepover at Creek's pod had been amazing and terrifying at the same time. Lilac was sweet but wouldn't stop trying to hug Branch, pouting each time Branch clung to Creek instead when their hug time bracelets would go off. Agave was quiet but Branch couldn't help but feel like he was being watched by the green Troll the entire time.

Dinner was much quieter at Creek's pod than Miss Frizz's without all the rambunctious foster siblings running amok. Instead it was a different kind of lively, full of love and warmth that made Branch amazed that he had been welcomed there and content to bask in their glow instead of joining in any of the songs or stories they told.

After dinner Lilac tried to brush Branch's hair for him but Branch wouldn't allow it, clinging to Creek yet again.

"Divide and conquer," Agave stated, which made Lilac giggle.

Branch didn't understand, watching as Lilac sat behind Creek to brush his hair, allowing Branch to stay where he was, attached to Creek's side. Still Branch almost ran for it when Agave sat on the floor behind Branch to brush his hair, a small whine escaping him.

"Don't fuss," Agave sighed, "I'm not going to hurt you."

Frowning, Branch tolerated it so he could keep a hold of Creek, whom seemed to have no issue with Branch attaching himself to his side. In fact, Creek seemed to rather enjoy it.

When it came time for bed, Lilac tucked them both into Creek's bed and read them a story, Agave watching from the doorway with a soft smile on his face.

=============================================================================

At some point, while he was lost in memory, Branch had sat up to curl his knees to his chest and rest his forehead on top of his arms, which loosely held onto his knees. He felt ridiculous mourning over a relationship he was responsible for ending. Often times he wondered how he could have handled it better but he understood that he had been a child and done what he thought was right, the right way at the time.

It didn't stop it from hurting any less.

Creek walked into the room, carrying a makeshift tray with breakfast on it, and pouted when he saw Branch was sitting up, "You just couldn't stay asleep for five more minutes, could you? If I didn't know better I'd say you woke up early on purpose."

Ears wiggling at the sound of Creek's voice, Branch looked up, expression perplexed, "Creek?"

"Yes?" Creek walked over to the bed, frowning a little when he got a look at Branch's face, "What's wrong?"

Unable to help it, Branch stared at Creek, "You're here."

"Of course, I'm here," Creek set down the tray at the end of the bed before sitting on the bed near Branch, "Did you think I'd just leave when the rain let up?"

Gaze falling downward, Branch squeezed his knees tightly.

Frown deepening, Creek moved closer, "Branch?"

"I thought I dreamt it," Branch admitted, keeping his gaze down.

=============================================================================

A nightmare awoke Branch like it did most nights, even though he rarely remembered what he dreamed. All he knew was that his heart was racing far faster than normal and that he wasn't in bed alone.

Still asleep, Creek had one arm loosely around Branch's torso. The warmth he emanated helped Branch calm down a little but he felt too restless to go back to sleep.

Getting out of the bed without waking Creek was harder than he thought, but Branch managed, slipping out of Creek's room to wander a bit. He wasn't sure where to go though. At Miss Frizz's he'd just wander the halls and peek into the other kid's, and Miss Frizz's, bedrooms to make sure they were all still there until he got tired enough to try sleeping again.

But this was Creek's family's pod. Branch didn't know where he could go that Creek's parents would be okay with. He supposed the kitchen would be the safest bet.

In the kitchen, a light had already been turned on, Lilac there getting a glass of water. She turned, nearly dropping it when she spotted Branch, "Oh sweetie, you scared me, what has you up this late?"

Half hiding around the corner of the hallway, Branch just watched her. He had never been caught out of bed before, were there protocols for this? Was leaving the room not allowed after bedtime? Does this mean he wouldn't be allowed back?

Instead of getting impatient with Branch for not answering, like many adults outside of Miss Frizz did, Lilac simply smiled, "Would you like some water?"

Branch looked between the glass Lilac was holding and Lilac a few times before nodding, staying in his spot half in the hall.

Turning, Lilac got another, smaller, glass and filled it with water. She sat on the ground of the kitchen and held out the glass towards Branch.

Ears twitching, Branch eyed the cup. This felt like a trap but what reasons would Creek's mother have to trap him? He looked back at Creek's bedroom but, instead, walked cautiously into the kitchen. After looking Lilac over, he sat down across from her, mirroring her cross-legged position.

Chuckling softly, Lilac gave Branch the cup of water, "I can see why Creek likes you so much."

Blushing, Branch's ears twitched about as he sipped his water, wondering what Lilac meant by that. He didn't understand why Creek liked him at all, let alone so much. What was it that Creek and Lilac saw?

Drinking her own water, Lilac stayed silent for a bit, just watching the Trolling, "Did you have a bad dream?"

Clutching his cup, Branch brought his knees up to his chest and stared into the water.

Slowly, Lilac reached up and gently caressed Branch's cheek with her finger, smiling kindly when Branch looked up at her, "It's okay; even adults get nightmares too sometimes."

Now Branch looked at Lilac's water and wondered if a bad dream had been what woke her up as well. Careful not to spill any water, Branch stood and reached out, softly patting Lilac's cheek in an attempt to comfort her.

Lilac smiled warmly, cupping her hand over Branch's, "I'm so happy Creek met you."

=============================================================================

Movement brought Branch back to the present.

Standing from the bed, Creek walked around it to go to Branch's nightstand. He lifted Branch's necklace, his wooing gift from Creek, that Branch had taken off to sleep, and carefully tapped Branch's chin. When Branch lifted his head a little, Creek put the necklace back on Branch, staying close afterward.

"I used to dream about this a lot too," Creek admitted, voice soft, "But this isn't a dream." He took Branch's hand and held it, "I am here and I am not going anywhere."

Squeezing Creek's hand, Branch couldn't help but let his forehead rest against Creek's, just to feel his presence all the closer for a little bit.

=============================================================================

Whenever Branch spent the night at Creek's, he mostly slept without nightmares. The nights where Branch did wake up from nightmares, he'd get up and wander around the kitchen and living room. Lilac gave him permission to look at anything he'd like as long as he was careful and offered, several times, that Branch could wake her if he needed her but Branch never took her up on that.

Most nights Branch just looked at the pictures in frames around the living room. He really liked the ones of just Creek but his favorite was definitely the family photo that must have been taken shortly after Creek was born, the infant Creek in a blanket in his parent's arms, half asleep while his parents stared at him with such dazedly happy expressions.

Some nights Branch would wake up to find Lilac in the kitchen getting a drink. Those nights Lilac would get them both drinks, usually water, but on colder nights Lilac would insist on hot chocolate. Also, on those nights Branch would point to the pictures and Lilac would tell him the stories behind them, no matter how many times Branch silently asked her to.

But, without fail, when Branch returned to the bed, Creek would reach out to him and just hold on, seeming to have missed Branch's presence even though he had never awoken. Often times Branch would drift back to sleep to the feel of Creek nuzzling him.

=============================================================================

Creek pulled back just enough to kiss Branch's forehead, "I made some breakfast if you're hungry."

Looking behind Creek at the tray, Branch half wondered about Creek's cooking skills, "I don't normally eat in bed."

Rolling his eyes, Creek turned and grabbed the tray, "Breakfast in bed is supposed to be romantic, you barbarian, besides you only have one chair at your table." He paused and smiled, "Though I wouldn't object to you sitting in my lap if you preferred the table."

Frowning, Branch wished he could will his ears to stop moving about as his face burned, "You already spent the night in my bed, try to have some self-control."

"Why would I ever want to do that, love?" Creek leaned in a little, grinning at Branch's face turning darker and his ears moving about all the more, "I have years to make up on."

Covering his ears, Branch half turned away from him, guilt striking him again.

"Hey now," Creek kissed over Branch's hand, "None of that; talk to me."

Staying still for a moment longer, Branch peered up at Creek as he lowered his hands, "How can you forgive me?"

"I don't blame you," said Creek, "I blame Agave for the whole ordeal."

=============================================================================

One night, after Creek had proposed to Branch, Branch awoke to find Agave in the kitchen. He stayed around the corner of the hall, just watching Creek's father move about. All of the times Branch spent at Creek's pod, he hardly interacted with Agave. Sure, Agave would brush his hair while Lilac brushed Creek's, Branch protesting with a wordless whine each time, but Agave seemed content to let Branch and Creek have their space before dinner and at dinner, Lilac and Creek dominated the conversation. Branch wasn't sure what to make at Agave at all and it made him nervous.

When Agave spotted Branch, he sighed, "Lilac said you'd wake up sometimes. Would you like something to drink?"

Staying in the hall, Branch just watched him.

"Water?" Agave tried.

Silence.

"Hot chocolate?" Agave tried again.

Silence and more staring.

Shifting a bit, Agave tried to remember what Lilac had told him about this run-ins with Branch in the middle of the night, "How about we look at some pictures then?"

Branch's ears perked at that and he followed Agave into the living room. He was surprised when Agave pulled out a book and sat on the couch instead of going to any of the framed pictures.

Seeing Branch stare at him from across the room, Agave frowned a little, "Has Lilac not shown you the photo album before?"

Shaking his head, Branch started to move closer, curious but far more cautious for a child his age had the right to be.

"Would you like to see them?" asked Agave. "There's not a lot of Creek in here, most of these are from before he was born, but you might like them anyway."

Nodding, Branch joined Agave on the couch but kept some space between them as he looked at the pictures.

Not sure what to say, Agave went through the pages slowly. He's point out a couple with stories he remembered fondly. After a bit, he'd tell the stories of ones Branch pointed out, though Branch never touched the book for too long. That's why Agave had been surprised when Branch suddenly stuck his hand in the book when he tried to turn the page.

Turning back the page, Agave tried to figure out what had caught Branch's attention. He followed Branch's gaze to a photo of Lilac's parents but then he realized, it was the background of the picture Branch had zeroed in on.

"Rosiepuff," Agave realized, he had never noticed her in the background before. Branch's Grandmother had been a friend of Lilac's parents but he had never had the pleasure of personally meeting her.

Carefully, Agave removed the picture and gave it to Branch, watching as Branch just stared at it as if it was made of gold. Quickly he looked through the rest of the album and found another picture of Rosiepuff, this time in the foreground, talking to Lilac's mother.

Removing this picture as well, Agave offered it to Branch, "It's not much but you can have these if you want them."

It was probably the first time Branch ever looked directly at Agave's face. The stare was intense, almost frightening.

When Branch tentatively took the picture, Agave could breathe again.

They sat in silence for a bit, Agave watching Branch stare at the pictures in complete awe. Still, not even a flicker of color returned to Branch's features.

"Branch?" Agave paused, waiting for Branch to look at him again, "Do you think you could be happy someday?"

Branch stared at Agave, not understanding. How could he be expected to be happy when his Grandmother was gone? When Bergens could return and eat the rest of them, eat Creek. Sure, he wasn't sad as much with Creek around but that was different than being happy, right?

Agave sighed, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked a child that. I just worry about Creek," he chuckled at himself, surprised to find himself talking like that. It was odd how disarming Branch's silent intensity was, or maybe because it was late? "We should both go to bed, are you sure you don't want a drink?"

Shaking his head, Branch paused a moment. He looked at the pictures, and then at Agave. Very quickly, Branch gave Agave a brief, one armed, half hug before sliding off the couch and scampering out of the room.

=============================================================================

"I don't blame Agave for this," commented Branch, looking down at his mattress.

"Why on Earth, not?" asked Creek, moving to try to be in Branch's line of vision.

Sighing, Branch looked up at Creek again to keep the purple Troll still, "Your parents, they aren't much older than my parents would have been."

That was surprising, in all the years Creek had known Branch he had never heard Branch speak to anyone about his family, not even acknowledging their existence for the most part. In a way, Creek knew he should feel honored that Branch was being open with him, even a little, about this but he hated that this was in defense of his former father.

"That does that have to go with Agave ruining our love lives?" asked Creek.

"Considering where we are right now, I say Agave paused our relationship, not ruined it," commented Branch.

"It didn't feel like a pause at the time," grumbled Creek.

=============================================================================

Leaving Miss Frizz had not been easy, Branch liked her even though she could never replace Grandma. But if Branch was going to do what was right and stay away from Creek so he could make more friends and sing like Trolls should, then Branch had to remove himself entirely or he'd just fall back into the comfort of Creek's presence and ruin things for him all over again.

So, Branch made a camp away from the main Troll Tree and got better at hiding it each time adults came to take him back to Miss Frizz. He hated seeing her cry and worry over him so much but he knew he couldn't stay so he'd leave again and again until the adults stopped looking and he could start work on his new home; the bunker, where he would be safe and prepare for the Bergen's inevitable return.

Many times, Branch had to hide from Creek when his former betrothed came looking for him. Most of these instances, Branch could hide in plain sight in his hair, pretending to be moss on a rock or tree. When he did that though, Branch could easily see Creek's distraught expression as he called out for Branch, begging him to come out, so Branch tried to hide where he could not see Creek to keep himself from giving in.

Though it was for the best, it hurt, deep down and heavily in Branch's chest when he realized Creek had given up as well. He didn't work on the bunker the rest of that day, just trying to hide in his hair from his own feelings and the tears running down his face.

=============================================================================

Trying not to think of that time, Branch shook his head to clear those memories away, "The point is, your parents were born at the Troll Tree. Your parents grew up, having to suffer decades of Trollstice, seeing friends and family members taken from them. Everyone likes to pretend we're all happy, all the time, that we have no worries but scars like that just don't go away with an hourly hug time. Both your dad and uncle are a lot calmer than most Trolls. Your uncle turned to spirituality and your dad, well, he takes things more seriously, he openly worries about things and doesn't try to sugarcoat them."

Creek as silent for a while, taking Branch's words in. When he spoke again, it was soft, "What does that have to do with driving you away?"

"Look at me," stated Branch.

"I am," Creek insisted.

"Look at me," Branch shouted, holding up his hands as if Creek had suddenly gone near-sighted. "I am a physical, daily reminder of what Trolls went through. I am not the first Troll to go gray but I'm the first Troll to not push the pain away and just ignore it with song. I can't blame your father for not wanting a freaking raincloud in Troll form hanging over his son. He just wanted you to be happy."

Reaching up, Creek took Branch's hands and just held them, "You are what makes me happy."

=============================================================================

Years went by without a single word spoken between them, barely even any interaction at all. Each time they spotted the other, they would each rush in the opposite direction to avoid the other. The pain still too deep to bare.

Still, Branch was an excellent hider. Sometimes, when he couldn't concentrate, he could find out where Creek was playing that day and hide so he could watch for a while. He was relieved when Creek became good friends with Poppy, the princess too radiantly happy to let Creek mope around for too long. The rest of the close knit of friends seemed nice, though he did have to shake his head at their ridiculous group name. Who in their right minds would call themselves the "snack pack" after generations of their kind being eaten in yearly genocide?

The group sang and danced regularly, though none of them could compare to the pure energy Poppy expelled with each note. Creek was definitely a much calmer singer and dancer, mostly content to stay in the background when Poppy went all out. But when he got the chance to sing on his own, Branch doubted there was a Troll in the entire village that had half the beauty of Creek's voice, even if Branch acknowledged that he might be a little biased towards him.

It was after a heavy rainfall that Poppy tried to dance across a stream, over something that barely constituted a twig. Branch held his breath as he watched, hating that he was right the moment the twig snapped when he came to the middle and she fell into the water.

None of the Snack Pack saw Branch come out of his hiding spot and rush to the water. They were too busy panicking and watching Creek dive in after Poppy.

A split second passed where Branch was proud of Creek for not just standing there in shock. But after that second passed, he was angry at Creek for foolishly jumping in after Poppy when there was no way he could swim them both to safety.

By the time Branch got to the water, Creek had grabbed hold of Poppy but was struggling to keep them both afloat. He stretched out his hair, grabbing onto them and dug his heels in, trying not to get pulled in along with them.

It was Biggie that came to his senses first and grabbed hold of Branch, steadying him so he could reel in his hair to pull Poppy and Creek to safety. As soon as they were on shore, they were swarmed by the rest of the relieved Snack Pack.

Knocked over when Biggie let go, Branch looked up just in time for Creek to push back his sopping wet hair and see him. It was the first time their gazes met in years and, for that moment, it felt like not a day had gone by.

"Branch," Creek breathed, a tiny smile started to form on his lips.

Branch panicked. Branch stood and ran, never hearing what Creek might have said next.

=============================================================================

Squeezing his hands, Branch met Creek's gaze, "I still think you should forgive your father."

"I have no father," declared Creek, wincing when Branch squeezed his hands a little harder, "I don't understand why this is so important to you."

Branch tried to slip his hands free, grunting when Creek squeezed his hands back in revenge, "Calm your karma, I just want to grab something."

"One does not simply 'calm karma'," Creek scoffed but let go of Branch's hands, watching as he went to reach into his nightstand. "This seems like a bad time for that."

"Bad time for what?" asked Branch, reaching into his nightstand to take out a couple of pictures.

Despite his best efforts, Creek chuckled, "Oh, sweet, innocent Branch; you're the only Troll I know who has such innocent things in his nightstand."

Blushing, Branch's ears wiggled as he glared at Creek, "Pervert."

"That I am," Creek grinned, "But more on that later; what's so important about these pictures of yours?"

Still blushing, Branch held out the pictures, almost pulling them back when Creek reached for them, but allowed Creek to take them after a moment.

The pictures didn't seem like they would be important to Branch at first glance. One was of Creek's grandparents and the other was of his Grandmother talking to another older Troll. He frowned and looked at the first picture again, realizing that the other older Troll was in the background.

"Those are the only pictures I have of my Grandma," Branch said slowly, ears drooping a little. "Your Dad gave those to me."

"He bribed you into leaving me alone?" Creek frowned further.

"No," Branch shook his head, "He gave me those shortly after you, um, proposed with that daisy. I obviously didn't ask for them; he just realized that they were of my Grandma and took them out for me. He asked me if I thought I could ever be happy and I never answered."

Sighing, Creek gazed down at Branch's Grandmother, wishing that he could have met her, known the woman that Branch obviously loved so much. "You want me to forgive him because he was kind to you once?"

"I want you to forgive him because he's still here for you to forgive," said Branch, taking the pictures back and barely looked at them before putting them back in the nightstand.

Of course, Branch who had lost his entire family wouldn't want Creek to purposefully cut ties with his own father. But it wasn't that easy.

"I don't know if I can," Creek admitted.

"Is it because if you didn't have Agave to blame, all there would be left was me?" asked Branch, looking up at Creek with his stormy eyes.

=============================================================================

After the stream incident, Branch cut himself off from spying on Creek. Instead he'd randomly check in on the group to make sure they're weren't recklessly endangering themselves more than normal and go about his day. The short bursts of seeing Creek were agonizing but Branch knew it was better than none at all.

One day, in his early teenage years, while Branch was out foraging, he heard humming. There didn't seem to be a Troll in sight, which confused him more until he noticed movement in the tree above him.

Humming to himself, Creek walked between the trees via the branches, using his hair to swing across if the branches weren't close enough to form a proper bridge. He was up there alone and didn't seem to notice Branch down below.

If he had, Branch doubted that Creek would have started singing, so mournfully Branch couldn't help but be drawn in, "You can go  
You can start all over again  
You can try to find a way to make another day go by  
You can hide  
Hold all your feelings inside  
You can try to carry on when all you want to do is cry."

As Branch gazed up and listened, he couldn't help but think of his own relationship with Creek. So much time had passed but his feelings had never faded. He wondered if there was even a tiny chance Creek still cared for him at all.

Creek began a simple dance up in the branches, limited by his narrow platform but no less elegant than he would on a proper stage, "And maybe someday  
We'll figure all this out  
Try to put an end to all our doubt  
Try to find a way to make things better now, and  
Maybe someday we'll live our lives out loud  
We'll be better off somehow  
Someday."

There were lots of friends in Creek's life now. Creek sang and danced and participated in hug time with the village. Maybe, just maybe, they could at least be friends again now? Maybe Branch wouldn't take everything Creek had gained away?

"Now wait," Creek paused his dancing and, for a moment, Branch thought he had been spotted, but instead Creek was looking longingly into the distance,  
"And try to find another mistake  
If you throw it all away then maybe you can change your mind  
You can run, oh  
And when everything is over and done  
You can shine a little light on everything around you  
Man it's good to be someone."

But how would Branch even approach Creek? He hadn't so much as spoken a word to him since he broke off their childhood engagement. Did he even have the right to try to be in Creek's life again?

"And maybe someday  
We'll figure all this out  
Try to put an end to all our doubt  
Try to find a way to make things better now, and  
Maybe someday we'll live our lives out loud  
We'll be better off somehow  
Someday," Creek continued to sing, returning to his simple dance, unaware of Branch and the thoughts that plagued the gray Troll.

Maybe Branch could start with a compliment? Creek's singing truly was beautiful and it would be easy enough to say that it lured him there.

Suddenly Creek ran forward and jumped off the branch he was on. Branch nearly screamed and ran forward but saw Creek stretch out his hair to the next branch.

Instead of swinging up into the next tree, Creek stretched out his hair further, swinging around in a circle in the air like an aerobatics performer was he slowly descended to the ground, his song picking up in energy as he did, "And I don't want to wait  
I just want to know  
I just want to hear you tell me, so  
Give it to me straight  
Tell it to me slow."

As Branch watched Creek's descent, done so beautifully and masterfully when he thought no one was watching, he couldn't help but be envious of those who saw Creek perform on a regular basis. Creek was truly a sight to behold.

When Creek's feet touched the ground and his hair returned to its normal length, Creek's voice returned to the same solemn beauty as before, "'Cause maybe someday  
We'll figure all this out  
We'll put an end to all our doubt  
Try to find a way to just feel better now, and  
Maybe someday we'll live our lives out loud  
We'll be better off somehow  
Someday."

Though Creek still hadn't seen Branch, Branch now had a better view of Creeks face. He watched as a small, hopeful smile grace Creek's lips.

When Creek sang again his voice was more hopeful, uplifting, drawing Branch even more strongly than before, "'Cause sometimes we don't really notice  
Just how good it can get  
So maybe we should start all over  
Start all over again

'Cause sometimes we don't really notice  
Just how good it can get  
So maybe we should start all over  
Start all over again…"

The song now over, Branch just stood, frozen and staring at Creek. He had no idea how to approach Creek, how to start. He was beginning to wonder if he knew how to breath.

Satisfied from his song, Creek turned to head back to the village, stopping when he saw the gray Troll watching him. For a moment, all he did was stare in return, this was the closest they had been to each other in years and he could hardly believe Branch hadn't run away the moment he saw Creek spot him, "Branch?"

"Creek," Branch returned and just felt stupid. Couldn't he have said a proper greeting instead of saying Creek's name like some sort of cold acknowledgement.

Lips thinning, Creek slowly walked towards Branch, cautious, "What are you doing out here?"

"Foraging," Branch answered and mentally kicked himself again. One-word answers were not the best way to mend bridges. Say something on your own. Compliment him, "I was lured here by your singing."

That sounded like Branch thought Creek wanted to lure him into a trap but Creek seemed to take it better than Branch felt like it sounded, smiling softly, "You were?"

"Yes, I," Branch faltered, "It was." He swallowed trying to think of the right compliment. Nice? Beautiful? Gorgeous? Breath taking? Heavenly?

"It was?" Creek stepped a little closer, almost within arm's reach.

"It was," Branch panicked, "Dangerous for you to sing out here all by yourself." He was mentally screaming at himself to stop but his mouth ran with it, "What would have happened if you had lured in something more dangerous than me? Some predator or, worse, a Bergen?"

The smile was gone from Creek's face, watching Branch with what Branch could only describe as disappointment, "At the moment, a predator would have been preferable."

Branch winced but he definitely deserved that. He tried offering, "Come on, I'll walk you back to the village."

A scoff escaped Creek, "Don't go pretending like you give a damn now."

That hurt too but, again, Branch deserved it, "Creek-"

"Don't," Creek snapped, "You can't avoid me for years and then act like you didn't rip my heart out and stomp on it."

"We were children," Branch started but knew it was the wrong thing to say when Creek's eyes darkened. He swallowed, not used to seeing Creek so angry. And especially not at him.

"My father says that too," commented Creek, tone cold. "But that doesn't make it hurt any less." He moved around Branch to head back to the village, "Keep your gray paranoia away from me; avoiding me is what your good at after all. From now on, our childhood sweetheart days are as important to me as they obviously are to you." He shot a cold look over his shoulder, "Not at all."

As Creek walked away, Branch wanted to call out to him. To apologize. To beg even a fraction of forgiveness, but he was rooted to the spot and his voice had dried up.

=============================================================================

The next time Branch and Creek saw each other the animosity stage of their relationship begun. Creek would poke at and torment Branch about his gray and paranoid attitude towards Bergens, especially when they were along. In front of others Creek would make "helpful suggestions" which were usually backward insults. Branch fought back and retaliated with his own remarks to make it stop but it just went on and on. And as much as it hurt and angered Branch, as much as he acted like he hated Creek, he never could blame Creek as Branch knew he deserved every bit of Creek's spite.

Now Creek sat across from Branch, on Branch's bed, in Branch's bunker and Branch was trying to take all the process they made the previous day and throw it out before breakfast, which was probably cold now.

"Branch," Creek started, then stopped and sighed, "I can't promise to forgive Agave but I can promise that I won't turn around and blame it all on you. I'm tired of blaming you and being angry and taking it out on you at every given opportunity. I want to give being with you every opportunity I can give it because it's all I've wanted since we separated. Can you promise to do the same?"

The sincerity in Creek's voice and the hope at the end had Branch's heart racing. He just knew his ears were twitching as he blushed but ignored them in favor of reaching out and holding onto one of Creek's hands again. His gaze stayed on their braided fingers for a while, watching Creek's thumb, almost nervously, caress the top of Branch's hand.

Branch looked up to meet Creek's eyes when he spoke, "I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Someday" (also the title) By Rob Thomas

**Author's Note:**

> "Someday" (Title) By Rob Thomas  
> "I Want To Hold Your Hand" By The Beatles


End file.
